A Candle Light’s Shadow
by HuntressRaven
Summary: Erik is found by a widow who takes him in. She believes in her heart that he maybe the missing nephew that she and her husband searched most their lives for. Erik struggling to believe this story and yet there might be clues that suggest other wise. Erik'
1. Château de Colville

****

Candle 1:Château de Colville

Erik stood in the shadows as he looked at the Opera Populaire. He breathed deep and found himself in pain which could not be healed. Erik leaned against a building and closed his eyes tightly as tears fell from his face.

" I have lost everything," he thought

Erik looked again and suddenly things become disorientated and Erik became scared as he fell into the snow. His eyes shut and his body relaxed as his mind seemed to fade away.

Erik heard a soft hum and the sound of water being poured into a porcelain bowl. He opened his eyes as he turned his head seeing where he was. The room was painted a beautiful sunflower yellow, the furniture was of the finest quality, art work hung on the wall and the bed he laid was of fine white sheets.

" Monsieur you are awake," a soft voice said

Erik's eyes turned to the servant girl, who had to be in her early teens. She was fair in skin and her black hair, with waves of the sea. Erik looked up and felt himself fade just like the last time.

" You said he was awake," a gruff voice said

" Yes, Monsieur," the girl's voice said

A hand rested on Erik's head and another checked his pulse.

" He's alive, but how did he look before he passed out?" the man asked

" His eyes just suddenly rolled back into his head sir. He was pale as a ghost," the servant girl said

The man sighed and the servant girl went to get her mistress.

" Who is he doctor?" a older woman's voice asked

" He appears to be just your average kind of man Madame," the man's voice said

" What is wrong with his face?" the woman's voice asked

" A birth defect, that is all, he's still human after all. Your husband after all felt pity for these young outcast," the doctor said

" He also was fond of his nephew," the woman said, " Where ever that boy is, he's probably dead."

The doctor sighed and continued to check Erik's pulse as he was out.

" So, what does he have?" she asked

" What we call fainting spells is what others call epilepsy," the doctor replied

" Can it be cured?" she asked

" I'm afraid not," the doctor said, " Its rare, he's the second case I have seen…where did you find him?"

" On the street's of Paris," she said, " Poor thing looked as he got mugged or perhaps just had a spell."

" Then he'll be safe in your care Madame, do come and get me if the lad wakes up," the doctor said

" Yes, of course," the older woman said

Erik opened his eyes once more and saw an older woman, nicely dress, sitting in a chair, knitting. He moaned a little and she walked to him.

" You're awake now," she said

" Where am I?" he asked

" Château de Colville," the woman replied, " I found you faint on the streets of Paris…you must have survived that terrible fire."

Erik looked at the woman that now sat beside him and touched his face.

" You look so much like him," the woman said

" Who?" Erik asked

" My husband's nephew, he was like you…sadly he was never allowed to breathe the fresh air. His mother's fear and loathing and his father's endless absents," the older woman said

Erik sat up and leaned back against the head board. He sighed and looked down at the fresh clothing he wore.

" I shall not take anymore of your time Madame, I must return to Paris," Erik said

" You are to rest here, I can not allow you to leave right now in your condition," the older woman said

Erik looked at the woman, she seemed to become fond of him already, with the impression that he was the nephew of her late husband. Erik did not want to be apart of this past, for he had already experienced extreme pain.

" Isabelle, please fetch the doctor," the older woman said

" I need no doctor, I am fine," he said

" Calm yourself or you will faint once more," she said

" Faint, I do not faint," Erik said

The doctor arrived soon after and entered the room, he looked at Erik and sent the women out the room.

" How old are you?" he asked

" 35," Erik replied

" Young 35 or old?" he asked

" Old 35, I'll be 36 in late November," Erik answered

The doctor checked his reflexes and Erik looked at the doctor. The doctor nodded and got up and left the room. Erik heard chatter behind the doors and then the doctor came back in.

" You wish to return to Paris?" the doctor asked

" Yes," Erik said

" Stay here for a week and I shall bring you to Paris. Madame has already welcomed you into her home," the doctor said

" Why can't I leave now?" Erik asked

" Your condition is hard to explain, but know you should not stray to far from the comforts of this bed," he said, " Good day Monsieur."

Erik laid back down and looked around the room, he closed his eyes trying remember what had happen in the past.

The following day Erik walked around the Château and found an office. He entered it and there pictures of the late Monsieur Colville hung. He sat down and lifted a picture off Monsieur Colville's desk and looked at it. Two men stood side by side and had the same look on their faces.

" My husband and his twin brother Daniel," Madame Colville said

Erik looked up at her, the older woman glided across the floor and walked to Erik. She looked at the picture and smiled at the man on the right.

" He would be 56 today if the fever did not get to him," she said, " His brother died three years after that."

" Do you have pictures of your nephew Madame?" Erik asked

" Yes, in the top drawer," she said

Erik reached into the top drawer and pulled out several pictures. Erik scanned the pictures of the young boy. He dressings were that of a very wealthy family, but his expression suggest other wise.

" What happened to him?" he asked

" He disappeared, his mother did not love this child at all because of his face," Madame Colville said

" His face, but he looks normal," Erik said

" Keep going," she said

Erik flipped through and stopped on a picture and looked at it. The boy's face was truly disfigured, though it was only half. Erik traced his disfigurement and looked at the boy's. He set the pictures down and stood up, Madame Colville looked at him.

" I need some fresh air," Erik said

Erik walked off and she lifted the pictures.

" I can only wonder if this is truly you young nephew. That there is hope that you have returned to Château de Colville as you hoped you would."


	2. This Boy, That Man

****

Candle 2: This Boy, That Man

Erik opened his eyes breathing deep, sweat dressed his face and his chest heaved. Erik got up and walked to the porcelain wash bowl. He pour water into it and washed the sweat away. He looked up in the mirror and looked at himself as he gripped the sides of the table.

" What am I doing here?" Erik thought

Erik walked to the balcony and opened the door, the fresh air came sailing in and Erik closed his eyes. His thoughts flew back to Paris where he thought back to the Opera Populaire.

****

Flashback

Erik listened to the girls in the dormitories, he had come to visit Christine as her angel of music. He stayed where he was and found that there was a conversation between the girls about him.

" The Phantom?" Christine questioned

" Have you seen him?" Meg asked

Christine shook her head and Meg sighed, with a certain tone to her sigh.

" Why are you interested in him?" Christine asked, " He's done such terrible things."

" I don't know, he's so mysterious, but I find myself attracted him," Meg said

Christine giggled a little and hugged her friend.

" He is truly a man of mystery, but a dangerous man," Christine said, " What would you do if you came face to face with him?"

Meg blushed and Christine smiled and said, " Meg, I'm surprised, a man that you never met."

" I didn't mean it to be like that," Meg said

Christine stood up and put her hands on her hips and Meg gave her friend a look.

" Alright Meg, here's my promise…together we will find the Phantom of the Opera," Christine said

Meg stood up and looked at her Christine and smiled.

" And you Christine, what is it that you want, it's apparent that O.G. can grant any desire. What is it that you want?" Meg asked

" I want to sing, sing on stage," Christine said, " To let my father see me."

" Then let us find him," Meg said

" You can get your kiss dear Meg and I can get him to request me," Christine said

Meg smiled and quickly hushed her friend about the forbidden kiss. The two girls pranced around the room so happily. Erik watched them and leaned against the wall, there he waited for them to fall asleep. Erik walked out into the shadows and saw a letter signed by Christine. He lifted it up and read it, the childish request made him smile. He looked at Meg as she slept and walked to her.

" Perhaps, you will see me long enough to receive that kiss," Erik whispered

He vanished into the shadow with the letter at hand. It was the first and only time he left Meg a red rose with a black, silk ribbon.

****

End of flash back

Erik sighed and looked at the stars, Paris held the young chorus girl, that he had grown fond of. Of course she had never received that forbidden kiss from him and he wished to make that dream come true.

" Could I face her?" Erik thought

He pushed off and went to sleep and dreamt of hope to bring one dream come true.

The morning light broke into his room and Erik turned his head in the other direction. He rubbed his eyes and just laid there for a few minuets, then sat up. His shirt half way off his back and his eyes full of weariness. Erik slipped his shirt on and washed his face, he walked down the halls to the breakfast room. Erik looked at the servants as they served him and then walked off. Isabelle stood there and he looked at the large breakfast.

" Isabelle," Erik said

" Yes?" she asked

" Can you tell me about the young boy, Madame Colville was talking about?" Erik asked

Isabelle nodded and Erik offered her a seat and she folded her hands into her lap.

" Before I came here, my mother worked for Madame and Monsieur Colville. She would go with the couple to visit the couple up the road. Madame's brother, David, was he was never there and the Madame, her sister-in-law . They had a son named….named….I forgot his name, but he was like you Monsieur, disfigured on one side. None the less, he was never seen unless requested by Monsieur Colville. Madame and Monsieur would take the boy away for the day to visit the estate. My mother loved the young master of the house and would hope that he would stay. He was probably about 5 at the time, but when he turned 8 he vanished from existence. Madame Colville claims he was taken by gypsies or sold for slavery. Monsieur Colville spent ten years of his life looking for the young master, but fever got him and he past away. I'm afraid that is all I know, but if he is alive he is probably your age Monsieur," Isabelle said

Erik sighed and looked down at his food, he found himself in thought.

" I must go back to Paris," he thought, " I can't get involved."

Erik finished what he could and then ventured around the estate. Isabelle followed him incase he needed her. He walked outside and felt the bliss, cool, air as it circled him.

" It's beautiful out here," he whispered, " I could live here."

He walked through the gardens and smelt the wonderful smells of the winter blossoms, that inhabitant the garden. Erik's mind was freed here and he felt he could rest with ease and without judgment.

" Where is Madame today?" Erik asked

" She's seeing to Monsieur Colville's business, since his death Madame has worked to keep her husband's business alive," Isabelle said

Erik nodded and walked to the river that ran behind the Château. He knelt down and touched the water and smiled. He cupped his hand and tasted the fresh water and gave a settle sigh. A cool breeze blew and some petals fell into the water and Erik looked at the red petals. He was intrigued by their blood red beauty and yet he could feel only slight discomforted by them. Erik stood and looked beyond the Château's reaches feeling an untouched land.

" What is beyond the Château?" Erik asked

" Land, that Madame Colville owns, I do not know Monsieur," Isabelle replied

Erik nodded and walked back towards the veranda of the estate. He wished to explore more of the Château because curiosity got the best of him. Erik rummaged through old papers and found something strange.

" Who is this?" Erik asked

" It appears that it's the young master's birth certificate," Isabelle said

Erik ran his hand over it and traced the name upon it, the birth date and the parents' name. Erik could only become more curious to this piece of paper. Erik looked at more pictures of the young boy and Monsieur Colville. His face is what made Erik fall into thought, but there was something more. Erik looked at his right hand and found a scar, which he had received fixing an organ at the church. Erik looked closely at the boy's hand and found no scar. He relaxed, but it seemed he had become involved with this mysterious boy's disappearance.

Later, Erik rested feeling a little under the weather, he slept, but as he slept he dreamt.

Hands rested on Erik's shoulder and gently shook him. He moaned shoeing, the person shaking him, away. The hands continued and Erik turned on his side and pulled the blankets tighter around him.

" Erik, Erik," the voice said

" Leave me alone," Erik moaned

It was then that Erik felt one side of the bed sink and the hands shook him. Erik swatted at the hands and pushed them away. There was thump and and a voice which exclaimed 'ow'. Erik turned on his other side and then felt hands trace his disfigurement.

" Erik, your just like me," the voice said

Erik's eyes opened and looked at the boy that stood there, he sat up suddenly scaring the boy. The little boy fell back and muttered the word 'ow' again.

" You sure didn't have to scare me," the boy said rubbing his sore bottom

" Who are you?" he questioned

The little boy stopped and pointed to himself.

" Who me?" he questioned

" No, the little boy behind you," Erik replied

The boy turned around and looked at Erik with a confused look.

" Yes, I mean you," Erik replied

" Oh, I live here with my aunt and uncle," the boy said

Erik looked at the boy and said, " What year is it?"

" It's 1840," the boy said

" Your lying, it's 1870," Erik said

The boy scratched his head and climbed up into Erik's bed and sat there.

" I'm 5 years old and even I know it's 1840," the boy said, " You must have hit your head a little to hard Monsieur. Your really funny, come on I'll show you around."

Erik looked at the boy and got out of bed, the boy grabbed his hand and led him around the Château. Erik watched as the Château's light vanished into darkness and he could only feel uncomfortable.

" Erik, your pretty old…are you married?" the boy asked

" Excuse me?" Erik hissed

" Well, you are, my uncle married when he was 20," the boy said, " You don't even wear a wedding band…you must still be searching for that perfect person."

" For a 5 year old you talk a lot," Erik said

The boy smiled and continued to guide him through the estate, when a cool breeze blew through. Erik looked around and the boy stopped and looked straight ahead, Erik turned to him unsure why he stopped.

The walls of the Château vanished and Erik looked around in fear.

" Come this way Erik," the boy said

Erik followed the boy and without a warning shackles and cuffs were placed around Erik's arms and legs. The boy as well and they were thrown to the ground.

" What is this!" Erik shouted

The boy shouted for help calling his aunt and uncle and Erik looked at the boy. Erik stood, but then fell to his knees and blacked out.

Suddenly, Erik sat up breathing deep and looking around.

" Are you alright Monsieur?" Isabelle's voice came

" It was a dream," Erik gasped

" Lay back Monsieur you had a fainting spell," she said

Erik laid back and a cool cloth was placed on his head, Isabelle covered him with the light sheet on his bed. She sat down beside him and Erik closed his eyes as he fell faint again.

" Thank you doctor," Madame Colville's voice touched Erik's ears

He opened his eyes and looked at the older woman, she was dressed in a black dress and her hair was down.

" What is wrong with me Madame?" Erik asked

She looked at him and sat down beside him and touched his face.

" Shh, it's just a fainting spell, your lucky Monsieur, Isabelle was close," she said, " I'll bring you some hot soup and tea."

She got up and Erik looked at the older woman. He saw a look in her eyes that suggested something, but he did not know.

" There is something in this very estate, in the frame work that scares me," Erik thought

Madame Colville returned with some soup and tea and she sat down beside him. She poured him the hot tea and handed it to him.

" Madame, this Château, how old is it?" Erik asked

" It's about 36 years, my husband built it for our future childern, sadly we only had one," Madame Colville answered, " but when our nephew was born we had finished, we found he was not like any ordinary boy. He was special and my husband told his parents he would gladly take him and raise him, but my idiot brother and his wife said they wouldn't part from the boy. My brother fled, but still remained in control and never saw his son once, but his wife said he would grow up to be an outcast and trained him to be alone. I'm afraid my husband suggested other wise and we took him in. In fact we named him, we named him Gustave. So, he became our half son half nephew."

Tears fell from her face and Erik looked at the woman and sat up.

" Please, don't cry," he said, " it hides the beauty within."

" I'm sorry," she whispered, " I just keep thinking about that."

" Madame, have you searched beyond France, perhaps Belgium or England?" Erik questioned

" It's no use, he must be dead by now," Madame Colville whispered

Erik sighed and patted the woman's hand.

" Please, Madame I must return to Paris," Erik said, " Tomorrow I will leave…can I borrow a horse?"

" Your not well though, you've had a fainting spell, you won't be able to make it past the woods in your condition," she said

" I beg of you let me go, I will return," Erik said, " Just send for me."

She sighed and nodded and patted his hand.

" Then I will let you go," she said, " I shall pack you some clothing for your journey."

Erik nodded and looked out the window, there the eeriness grew. What was this gut feeling that he had?


	3. Formally Introduced

AN: Santuario means Sanctuary.

****

Candle 3: Formally Introduced

Erik saddled the horse and tied the sack on his back, then looked at Madame Colville.

" Safe journey Erik," she said

" Thank you Madame, I will return perhaps with some answers to your own mystery," Erik said

She thanked him and Erik took off and Madame Colville watched Erik leave. She sighed and turned to her servants.

" Will he be back Madame?" Isabelle asked

" I hope so," she replied

Erik rode down the path, which went through the deep woods. He lit a lantern and tied it to the side of the horse's saddle and continued. Erik could feel the coolness of the morning and the heavy air which laid on it. Erik covered his face with the cloak and rode faster through the abandoned forest.

" Beware, beware," the wind whispered as he rode

" Beware of what?" Erik thought, " It is, but woods."

Erik hit the horse's sides and the horse galloped faster and the warning became louder. Erik did not heed the warning and continued on his way, as he pulled the cloak tighter. His pistol tucked on his right and his blade tucked on his left, he was prepared for anything that came his way.

" The scar, the scar," the wind howled

" Why am I hearing voices?" Erik thought, " The wind is not alive."

The morning light broke through the heavy forest and Erik found his way out. He rode with not hesitation and with that broke through, he was off to Paris with no trouble. Erik watched the country side pass him by as he rode. The sun caught the morning condensation and reflected it through out the country side.

By the afternoon, he could hear the living streets of Paris and hoped he would find his lady. Erik's horse trotted into Paris as he remained in hiding in his cloak. Erik looked around and then got off his horse, he walked with it and looked around. Erik stopped when he saw a young woman carrying a basket. She wore a simple green dress, which suited her well and her hair was braided. Her complexion a little darker, yet enhanced her features more. Erik knew though this was the young girl he had met only her once and she was not awake. He watched her dance and yet he felt foolish because he fell in love with his angel, his student. Erik tapped his side and took out 2 francs and with that bought 3 roses and tied black ribbon that he bought from another vendor. He whistled to a young boy and knelt down.

" Here are 6 francs, give these roses to that young woman, tell her that I will await her in the cemetery," Erik said

The boy nodded and ran off and Erik hid in the shadows as he watched the young boy give the roses to the young woman. Her gaze looked around and then she nodded and walked off. Erik rode off and went to the cemetery, there he waited for her.

He watched as a carriage stop and help out a young woman. She walked inside the iron gates and Erik steadied his horse. The young woman looked about, seeing she was alone, she walked about and then felt a cool breeze.

" Mademoiselle, you are a sight," Erik called

She stopped and looked around in fear and called back with her scared voice.

" Who are you?"

Erik continued to hide and then walked out as she past him.

" I have come to fulfill a dream that you dreamt before," Erik said

The young woman turned around, she dropped the roses and gasped. He pulled down the hood and revealed a mask. She covered her mouth as so not to scream as he approached her.

" I am not here to harm you," Erik said, " Only to let you dream with ease."

Erik stopped and removed the mask from his face. She stared at him and suddenly fainted, but he was quick to catch her.

" I see I am not the only one that falls for no reason," Erik sighed

He lifted her and whistled and his horse came from the shadows. He lifted the young woman and then himself. They fled and Erik took her to a place he knew where he would be welcomed at.

An hour later she came too and Erik sat at her bedside and she looked about.

" You have a woken," Erik said

She looked at him and breathed deep.

" What do you want with me?" she asked

" Do you not recognize me?" he replied

" The Phantom," she whispered

Erik nodded and poured a glass of wine and then said, " Yes, that is I."

He handed her the glass and she sipped it and then rubbed her eyes.

" I'm talking to a ghost," she said

" I never was dead," Erik said, " Young Meg Giry."

" How do you know my name?" she asked

" I know all and see all," Erik said

Erik removed his vest and tossed it to the chair. She looked at him as she sipped her wine, getting every last drop. He took the glass and she looked at him, she could not help, but to feel unease. Erik looked at her and she questioned how he knew her dream. Erik explained to her that he was there that night she and Christine talked about a desire. He came once they fell asleep and left her the rose and knew one day she would get her wish. Meg looked at him and touched his face and then gentle leaned over to him. She stopped and opened her eyes and Erik looked at her. She pulled away and turned away and Erik turned to her head towards him; he leaned forward then kissed her. She closed her eyes as his lips captured hers and fell into the kiss.

The kiss Erik expected to give was suppose to be only a quick one, but there seemed to be desire in both their hearts. Erik pulled away and looked at Meg as she breathed deep, there was a blushed that kissed her lips as his gaze fell on her.

" I don't know what came over me," Meg whispered, " I'm sorry."

" No, forgive me," Erik whispered

Meg fiddled with the a ruffle on her dress and Erik grabbed her hands.

" What makes you twitch?" he asked

" Nothing, I'm just embarrassed," she whispered

Erik turned her head to him and touched her face and Meg leaned her head into his touch. She closed her eyes and Erik leaned forward and kissed her head.

" My name is Erik," he whispered in her ear

She looked at him and smiled, her eyes seemed to shine even more. She put her hand out and Erik kissed it.

" Meg Giry, it's a s pleasure to meet you Erik," she said softly

Erik smiled and gently stroked her cheek with his hand and kissed her cheek.

" Your dreams have come true, you have been kissed by the Phantom of the Opera," Erik remarked

Meg nodded and poured a glass and sipped it and then handed it to him. He sipped it and Meg and Erik began to talk. Meg wanted to know where he had been for the last three days.

" I was found by a widow, who took me in," Erik said, " She lives in the country at the Château de Colville."

" Château de Colville?" she questioned, " It sounds so familiar."

Erik looked at her as she spoke those words, he felt his heart drop into his chest. The way she spoke it made him have second thoughts.

" She's looking for a missing child that has been missing for several years," Erik said, " She has mistaken me for him grown up."

Meg looked at him, then covered half his face.

" Does he look like you?" She asked

" Perhaps, what I looked like as a child, but there is no evidence ," Erik said

" I'm sure there is a reason why she thinks you're her child," Meg said

Later, Erik laid with Meg in his arms as she slept nestled into his arms. He looked at her and touched her face.

" Meg," he whispered

" Hmm," she moaned in her sleep

" Can I take you away?" Erik asked

" You can take me anywhere," she muttered

Erik blew out the candle and pulled her close as he fell asleep. There was peace as Erik rested comfortably in bed with Meg beside him.

" Erik, come back Erik," a gentle breeze called

Erik opened his eyes and felt the floor moving under him. He sat up and looked about, then saw in the corner of the wagon saw the boy.

" Where are we?" Erik questioned

" I don't know, it's dark," the boy said

Erik pushed the cover back, but was forced back. Erik looked at the boy and he sighed.

" I've already tried that," he replied

The boy sighed and leaned back, then closed his eyes as he began to hum a melody. Erik looked at the boy as he hummed a little louder and the melody came to Erik.

" That melody, what is it?" Erik asked

" Santuario," the boy replied

" Santuario, someone use to sing that song to me," Erik whispered, " when I was younger. I don't remember who though it was the only memory I wish to keep close to me."

The boy looked at Erik and sat beside him and looked at Erik as he gave a pondering look.

" What were you dreaming about Erik?" the boy asked, " You seemed so happy, was it a woman that has captured your heart."

Erik lifted a piece of straw and sighed, then looked up.

" Meg, her name is Meg," Erik replied, " the daughter of my dear friend, who saved me from the gypsies."

The wagon stopped and Erik was grabbed first and then the boy. They were pushed towards the center and there were faces staring at them.

" I've got two, probably father and son," a large man said

Erik and the boy looked around as a crone walked towards them. She poked at Erik and hit Erik's legs.

" He's healthy and the boy looks the same," the crone said, " 25 francs to this man."

" What title do we give these freaks?" asked another man

" The Devil's Child and the Devil himself," the crone said

Erik narrowed his eyes as he worked the ropes around his wrist.

" Gypsies," Erik growled

" That's right Lad, Gypsies," the crone said, " and you are now apart of the show."

Erik struggled and looked at the boy who showed feared in his eyes.

" I'm not going through this again, I refuse!" Erik shouted

Erik broke the ropes and grabbed the young boy, he carried him towards the woods.

" Get them!" the crone shouted

They were closed in face with their clubs and whips, Erik looked around for a hasty exit.

" We can't fight them Erik," the boy cried

" Quit your whining, only children whine," Erik growled as he studied the situation

Erik ran with the boy and pushed through ducking as a club came swinging at him. Erik did this for several times until he got wacked in the back. Erik fell to his knees and two lassos were thrown over his neck. The crone walked over to them and looked at him.

" What a foolish freak, thinking that you can escape gypsies," she said

She cackled and Erik looked up as they held him down.

" I won't be placed into a cage, like a pet," Erik said spitting

The crone slapped him across the face and Erik remained the same.

" If you like it or not you are no longer free," the crone said

" I beg to differ, you will die two weeks before we go to Paris…so I bid you good bye you hag," Erik hissed

" You can't back it up," the crone said

Erik smiled and laughter escaped his lips, a laughter of not a mad man, but a man who's lived the same memory years ago.

Erik opened his eyes and breathed deep and looked at his hand, the scar seemed to be different.

" The scar," the wind whispered

He looked at Meg and leaned to her and kissed her on her head, he then got up. Erik leaned forward out the window and listened to the silence of Paris.

" I have been formally introduced to a past, but why is this boy in my dreams?" Erik thought


	4. Return to Château de Colville

****

Candle 4: Return to Château de Colville

1 week

Erik helped Meg up onto the white stallion and she held onto him. Erik used his heal to get the horse moving. Erik wore the half faced mask that Meg has kept, since that day the Opera Populaire met its fate. Erik took the same dusty path that he took before and by the late afternoon Erik lit the lantern ready to enter the forest. Meg laid in Erik's hold as they rode to Château de Colville and he kept his eye out.

" It's a lot thicker than before," Erik thought

Meg stirred and looked at the dark forest, she glanced up at Erik, he was concerned about something. She touched his hand and Erik looked down at her and kissed her head. They rode on and rode carefully, but quickly through the forest as they found the light of the lantern casting shadows in the trees.

" It seems even light has it's own shadow," Meg whispered

Erik nodded with a smile then stopped and looked around, the heavy forest seemed to become darker suddenly. Erik's lantern blew out and both looked down at it, Erik used his heal to get the horse going. They raced down the path and Erik turned around to see lanterns in the distance.

" Erik," she whispered

Erik continued to hit the horse with his heal as the lanterns got closer.

" Hold on, I won't let anything happen," Erik whispered

His breaths matched that of his horse as he raced with the horse. Meg held onto the reigns and then as they turned on the path they saw the opening. Erik glanced back and saw the lanterns stop and he looked forward feeling at eased.

" Erik look," Meg said, " The opening."

Erik nodded and they slowed down to a trot. Erik relit the lantern as he let Meg take the reigns.

" I don't understand why our lantern went out," Meg said

" I don't understand either," Erik replied, " Perhaps it was the speed we were going."

As they came to the opening silence grabbed Erik's attention. He stopped the horse and thought about the lanterns, they had stopped at a certain point.

Suddenly a twig snapped and Erik looked around and hit the horse with his heals. They took off, but suddenly lassos were thrown and Erik knocked them with his hand. Meg raised her hand at the level of her eyes, but what ever they did, did not work. Erik was pulled to the ground and so was Meg.

" Erik," she cried

Erik fooled with the lasso around his hands and came to Meg. He was pulled to the ground, two figures walked out. A hilt of a sword hit Erik in the head and Meg cried out. She was gagged and tied and then both were tossed over the shoulders of a behemoth of a man.

Erik opened his eyes and moaned a little then a pitcher was placed to his lips. Water fell between his opened lips and Erik gulped the water as though he had never drank such a refreshing drink. He coughed it up and a silk cloth wiped his mouth and pulled the pitcher away. Erik looked up and saw a young woman dressed in an array of colors. She wore a silk cloth that tied back her wavy black hair, her earrings dangled like chimes and her complexion was darker than the average young French citizen. Erik leaned back, his head throbbing and mind whirling.

" Where is Meg? Where's my horse?" Erik moaned

" Your quite the wealthy one," the girl said

Erik looked at her and she fed him something warm, then reached over for the mask.

" Where is my companion?" he questioned

" You ask to many questions," she said

Erik turned his head from her hand and she grabbed his chin, then ripped the mask off. Slightly surprised to see the disfigurement and laughed a little.

" You hide these lines, you are a coward," she said

Erik gave her a look and then turned his face a little and she grabbed him by his shirt.

" Your companion is very much alive, lucky she is a woman," the young woman said, " So, servant, where were you heading."

" None of your business," he growled

She pulled him by his shirt and she drew a dagger from behind her.

" Château de Colville," Erik said, " If you must know."

" Madame Colville's little servant and her maid," she said, " She's been notified."

" Where is my companion?" Erik asked

The flap of the tent opened and Meg walked in dressed in pretty much the same clothing they wore. Erik looked at her and she knelt down beside him. Her garments matched the chorus girl's outfit from the production of Hannibal

" Erik," she said, " your alright."

She hugged him and Erik kissed her cheek and Meg looked at the young woman. She rose and sheathed her blade.

" Keep him quiet you hear me servant girl?" the young woman sneered

Meg stood and looked at the other woman.

" Untie him now," Meg ordered

" No need," Erik said

He tossed the ropes and stood up and looked at the young woman.

" You need to know the ropes before you tie someone up," Erik remarked

Meg looked at the young woman and the young woman gave Erik a look.

" Keep him quiet and you two might just make it through the night," the young woman said

Erik watched her storm out and Meg wrapped her arms around him, Erik winced a little and she looked at him.

" Erik are you alright?" she asked

" I'm fine," Erik replied, " It's only a scratch."

Meg looked at him and removed his shirt to see how bad it was. She saw scratches all over his back.

" Perhaps there is some medicine," Meg said, " Your back is cut up."

Erik sighed as he grabbed Meg's hands and kissed them.

" Mademoiselle, you are to kind to this fool," Erik said, " Are you well?"

" I'm fine, just a cut on my arm, but its alright," Meg answer

She knelt down then stood up, she looked at him and placed his white mask on his face. She kissed his cheek then grabbed his hand, they walked out and looked at the bandits.

" They're all women," Erik whispered

" No, there are a couple of men," Meg replied, " but mostly women."

Erik looked at them and three of the girls walked to him.

" Your beat up Monsieur shall we tend to your wounds," they said

Meg looked at Erik as he gave shrug and she shook her head. Meg followed them and two of men walk in front of her.

" Mademoiselle," they said

" He's my companion," she said, " I go where he goes."

" A servant girl that serves a disfigured monster," the young woman piped up

" He's no monster, the only monster here is you," Meg said

She pushed past the men and entered a second tent, Erik looked at her. She looked at him and blushed a little, then walked out. The head of the bandits looked at her and laughed.

" You look as if you've seen a ghost," the young woman laughed, " Or perhaps the bare body of a man."

" You are such a soured woman from the ghettos," Meg hissed

The young woman threw her dagger at Meg and Meg ducked. Meg looked at her and the young woman walked over to her.

" A civil girl talks as though she is better than I, the leader of this clan. You are calling the wrong woman trash," the woman hissed

" You deserve no respect, you dress us like dolls and spit on us to show that you are better, but you are not," Meg said, " You maybe a leader, but being a leader means showing respect to even the smallest person."

Erik walked out and looked at both Meg and the young woman.

" Forgive me, I must have missed something," Erik said

" You've missed nothing sir," the young woman said

Meg turned her back and walked to Erik and the young woman looked at her. Meg looked at Erik and reached up then kissed him. The young woman hissed as her clan clapped.

" Such a whore this one is," the young woman said

" Better a whore than a dog begging for food," Meg replied

The young woman only found her desire to rid these two lovers from her camp.

" Be off with you, civil and beast, for I have nothing with you. But beware you civil gal and beastly man, I shall capture you again," she said

Erik whistled for the horse and the horse came and both saddled the horse. Erik and Meg headed down the path and broke free from bandits' territory. They looked back and Meg looked at Erik as he guided the horse. She blushed a little and leaned back into his arms.

" There," Erik said, " Château de Colville…we're finally here."


	5. Shadows of Light

****

Candle 5: Shadows of Light

Meg and Erik were greeted by Madame Colville.

" How was your journey?" Madame Colville asked

" Adventurous," Erik simply said

She smiled and looked at Meg and Erik as she guided them to a room. She opened the double, cheery wood doors and welcomed them into a larger room. Meg looked at the room and gasped at the beautiful room. Erik looked at the room and could utter a few whispers.

" Mademoiselle do you wish to stay in a different room then Erik?" Madame Colville asked

" No, I'm ok staying with him," Meg replied

" Very well, I'll have Isabelle prepare you something warm," Madame Colville said as she left

They walked around the room and Erik opened the window a little, Meg sat on the bed and watched Erik.

" Is your arm alright?" Erik asked

" Yes," Meg answered, " What about your back?"

She blushed as she thought about walking in on Erik and Erik turned to look at her. He walked over to her and sat beside her, then embraced her in his arms. Meg snapped out of her little gaze and closed her eyes as she felt his warmth. Erik kissed her head and lifted her chin.

" Erik, I'm a little nervous about this place," Meg whispered, " Something about it is nagging at me."

Erik looked at her and tried to assure her that there was nothing wrong with the estate. He told her that Madame Colville welcomed those who were lost and hoped they would find what they were looking fore. Meg looked at Erik and gently removed his mask and touched his face.

" I went to find you that night and you were gone," she whispered, " I wanted to see you."

Meg looked at the mask and traced it, then looked back at him.

" This was all that was left, your white mask," Meg said

Isabelle knocked on the door and Erik got up and opened it. Isabelle told him that their meal was prepared, Erik thanked her and looked at Meg. She walked out with Erik down the dully lit halls and entered the candle lit dinning room. Meg sat down and Erik sat down beside her, they both ate together in silence. Meg looked at Erik as he seemed to be in thought about something. Meg reached over and touched his hand and Erik looked at her, he saw worry in her eyes.

" Erik, what is on your mind?" Meg asked

" The moment I set foot in this estate, it seemed my past was trying to relive it's self…like it has been hiding in the shadows," Erik whispered

Erik grabbed her hands and Meg felt the coldness on them.

" Erik your hands are cold," she said

" I'm sorry, I'm afraid I forgot my gloves back in Paris," Erik replied

" Don't worry, I'll have my mother send them," Meg said

They finished the meal and went back to their room. Meg pulled out her night dressings and changed when Erik was gazing out. She walked to him and draped a velvet blanket over his shoulders.

" It's damp outside and cold as well," she said

" Thank you," Erik said

Erik looked at the stars and Meg joined him and then asked him which star was his.

" My star is to the left of the North star," Erik replied

She smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder and Erik looked at her.

" Are you tired Mademoiselle?" Erik asked

" No, I just want to be in your presence," Meg whispered

Erik smiled and lifted her into his arms, she wrapped her arms around his neck. He carried her to the large bed and laid her down, then laid beside her. She looked at him and smile sweetly as he laid beside her. She got close to him and stroked his suave half and kissed his nose.

" Are you afraid?" she asked

" What should I be afraid of?" Erik asked

" Maybe that you are that woman's nephew," Meg replied

" To an extent, perhaps it is because I would not know how love this family, that I have forgotten," Erik remarked, " After all it's been 27 years since I last saw her."

Meg nodded and laid in Erik's arms and she looked up at him. She stroked his cheek and Erik looked down at her.

" What made you come back to Paris?" she asked

" A certain chorus girl," Erik replied, " I was wrong in falling for the wrong woman, of course she accepted me, but it wasn't the way I thought."

Meg sat up and looked at him, her long braided hair fell over her shoulders. Erik looked at her and she leaned forward and kissed him.

" I must say I was a little jealous of Christine, but to see you come to your senses made me happy," Meg said with a smile

" Is that so?" Erik said

He pulled Meg down into his arms and he kissed her head.

" We'll be ok, won't we Erik?" Meg asked

" Yes," Erik whispered

They fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms and the candle light dimmed as the wax melted away. The gently breeze entered the room and wrapped around them, Erik pulled the covers tighter around them.

" Erik," the wind whispered, " Erik."

Erik opened his eyes and he heard the music playing. Erik looked around as he saw light and then people entered the canvas tent. Erik looked around, he was not in the same cage as the little boy, he was in another. The young boy now a little older was in a corner. Erik looked at the people as they laughed and Erik was hit in the stomach by something unexpectedly. He fell and then a bag was placed over his head, he struggled and yelled, but then he took another hit. Erik looked at the young boy, who had a sack over his head and he blacked out.

" These dreams, what have I done to deserve these dreams," Erik thought, " It's not real."

Erik was suddenly pulled out of the cage and tossed in the back of a wagon.

" What are you going to do with him," the boys cries came

Erik opened his eyes and looked at the little boy and the little boy looked at him.

" Who are you?" Erik whispered, " Why have you brought me here?"

The wagon moved and took off with Erik and he watched as the boy vanished from sight. Erik was tossed from the moving wagon and he laid there injured. He looked in the distance and saw a candle light and a shadowy figure standing there. It approached him and stopped, it then removed the sack from over Erik's head.

" Who are you?" Erik whispered

" I am the shadow you see when light is given off," the shadowy figure said

" What do you want with me?" Erik asked

" The boy and you, there can only be one of you in the future," the shadowy figure said

Erik sat up and his ropes vanished and the shadowy figure put out its hand to Erik. Erik reached out and took the figure's hand then followed it.

" A candle's light is no stronger than it's shadow Erik," the shadowy figure said, " For you have found your light, but you remain in the shadow."

The figure placed a mask on his face and Erik looked at his clothing, the fine fabrics created his black attire and then Erik heard a voice.

" Erik," a voice said

Erik turned around and saw Christine standing there, in the wedding dress in which he made her put on. He stared at her as she approached him with eagerness, she kissed him and he could not resist. She removed the white mask and grabbed his hand, then held up a mirror. Erik stared at his reflection and saw there was no disfigurement, that his face was just as his left side was. Erik touched his face and ran his hand through his black hair.

" Your like everyone else," Christine said

The shadowy figure looked at Erik and Christine, then vanished.

" Christine, Christine," he whispered falling to his knees

" Erik, why be a shadow in light when you can be a torch that someone uses to light their way," Christine whispered

She knelt down and kissed his head and Erik looked at her. He grabbed her hands into his own and made her touch his face.

" Hide no longer," she whispered

Erik closed his eyes and let tears fall from his face and a whisper touched his ears.

" The scar, the scar," the wind blew

Erik opened his eyes and looked around, sunlight touched his face and he felt his face. The disfigurement remained and Erik sighed once more falling back to sleep.

Later that morning Erik found that Meg was gone, but soon returned. She looked at Erik sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

" Good morning," she said

She walked over to him, gliding ever so graceful in a beautiful ocean green gown. Erik looked at her and smiled then stood up. She kissed his head and touched his face with her soft hand.

" Where did you get the dress?" he asked

" Madame Colville," Meg said, " Do your like it?"

" It's very becoming on you," Erik said

Meg smiled and Erik slipped on a shirt and tucked it in, then escorted her to breakfast.

" Where is Madame Colville?" Erik asked

" She left early," Meg said, " I think to her husband's work."

As they walked along the halls, Erik heard laughter. He stopped and looked around and saw a shadow. Meg looked at Erik and grabbed his hand and he turned to her.

" What is it?" she asked

" Just the wind," he replied

Meg nodded and they walked into the dinning room seeing the table had not even been set. Meg sat down and looked at Erik and Erik went to the kitchen finding no one there.

" Isabelle," Erik called

" Erik," Meg called

Erik walked out and looked up seeing a shadowy figure standing tall.

" There can only be one," the figure said

Meg ran to Erik in horror and Erik breathed deep.

" What do you want with me!" Erik shouted

" There can only be one!" the figure shouted

Erik felt a powerful gust circle him, but he was not strong enough to withstand it. He was thrown against a wall and knocked out.

Erik felt a cool cloth being laid on his head. He moaned and opened his eyes and Meg looked at him.

" Welcome back," she whispered

" Meg, what happened?" Erik asked

" You blacked out," she replied, " you had me worried Erik, I thought something horrible happened to you."

" What about the shadow?" Erik asked

" Shadow?" Meg questioned

" It was there, black as night saying only one," Erik whispered

Meg grabbed his hands into hers and kissed his cheek.

" Erik you must have been dreaming," she said, " lay back and I'll have the servants bring you in something. You need not worry about anything."

Meg went off and walked down the halls and told the cooks to make some warm soup and tea. She walked off and then felt a gentle wind howl down the empty hall. She walked down the hall and found the library and there she saw an opened window. She walked over and closed it then looked around finding a picture. She knelt down and lifted it and turned the picture over. Her eyes widen as she saw the picture of a boy with a disfigured face. She traced the marks and closed her eyes retracing Erik's face, his eyes were the same as Erik. His hair covered a slight baldness and his pale face just made her think. She held the picture and then became curious and dug around finding a birth certificate and the name which appeared on it was filled in.

" A child without a name?" she questioned

" It's true, he had no name," Madame Colville said

Meg turned around and put the papers down and Madame Colville shook her head. She walked over to Meg, then lifted the picture up and smiled at the boy's photo.

" Is Erik this little boy all grown up?" Meg asked

" I believe with all my heart that he is," Madame Colville said, " It would make heaven smile if it was. This estate has blossom to life since his arrival, it was as if it were placed under a spell until his return."

Meg looked at the older woman and Madame Colville walked to a window.

" How long have you know Erik?" she asked

" All my life," Meg replied

" Then you know Erik's terrible past, his mother's disgust, his fathers' endless absents since the day he was born. Erik has never been Erik and will never be Erik to me Mademoiselle Giry. You see Erik's given name by my husband and myself was Gustave Colville. This château was built for him by my husband, it was his palace away from home. Oh, this house was brought joy every time he came, the servants loved him and we loved the laughter in the house," Madame Colville said

Meg listened as she told the story of Erik's past, the little prince she would use. She called him the angel that walked the earth. To her he was just an ordinary little boy blessed with the ability to over come his differences. A musician, architect, a magician, a real Renaissance man. Meg felt tears run down her face as Madame Colville told her the tragic disappearance of Erik.

" My heart rejoiced to see him in the streets of Paris, I had my two butlers take him in and then my dear friend came and checked him," Madame Colville said

" Madame did Erik always have the fainting spells?" she asked

" No, not that I can remember, but these fainting spells are of trauma and injuries to the head," Madame Colville said

Meg nodded and looked at the older woman and then bowed. She left the room and went down the hall to Erik. Erik opened his eyes and looked at Meg standing there, he smiled a little. Meg walked over to him and embraced him and he kissed her head.

" Don't leave me Erik," she whispered, " don't leave me."


	6. Speaking With Hope

****

Candle 6: Speaking With Hope

1 week later

Erik and Meg walked around the gardens and Meg looked at Erik. He wore a different suit, it was a dark brown and his vest was black. He did not care for the new attire, but Meg wanted to see him in something different. They sat down and Meg looked at Erik, he wore no mask and didn't feel he needed to.

" Erik," she thought, " You must understand you are this woman's nephew."

She didn't know how to tell him, that she now believed that Erik was the missing nephew of the Colvilles'. Erik rummaged through his thoughts as he could only hear the shadowy figure's words. He closed his eyes and listened to the canny whispers of the wind. It said scar, but what did his scar have to do with the dreams? Erik looked at Meg and found her beauty becoming magnified each day and he was falling deeper in love with her. He craved for her presence and her touch and knew she did too. Erik rose and Meg looked at him, then followed him. They walked inside and went to the music room, which seemed a little dusty; the dead instruments sung a deathly tune to Erik. He pulled a cover off a beautiful grand piano and he played it. It was out of tune so Erik decided to try to tune it, he saw that he would need tighten the strings. He got some tools that rested on a shelf and walked over. Meg watched him work and smiled as he worked on it. Erik looked at it and nodded, then turned one last one, which became stubborn. Erik turned it hard and the string popped nailing Erik in the hand. Erik shouted in pain and Meg ran to him seeing the deep cut bubbling with blood.

" Erik," she cried

Erik cursed and shouted as he held his wounded hand and someone ran in.

" Monsieur are you alright?" a servant asked

He held his hand and she took her apron of and wrapped it around his hand.

" Go get a doctor," Meg cried

The servant ran off and Meg sat Erik down as he breathed deep as the pain increased. The servant's apron became covered in his blood, Meg placed her hand over his covered hand.

" Damn it!" Erik cursed

" Shh, it will be alright," she said

Erik looked at his hand and saw it cut him across his right hand. Erik stared at the blood and Meg quickly covered it and Erik looked at her.

The doctor came and took a look at Erik's hand and did what he could. He wrapped it, then gave Erik some medicine for the pain.

" It will be alright just keep it wrapped up," he said

Erik nodded and Erik looked at the servant, who had given him her apron.

" It will be washed do not worry," she said

Erik looked at the piano and saw the blood which it sucked from his hand drip. Erik hissed slightly and Meg led him away the music room.

" Erik are you alright, you look a little pale," she said

" Let me rest," he whispered

Meg guided him to the room and Erik fell into the bed. She sat beside him and removed his shoes then tucked him in. She stroked his head and Erik looked at his bandaged hand.

" The scar, I will have another," he whispered

Erik closed his eyes and Meg stayed with him as he slept. Erik's hand was still bleeding and she wanted to tend to it, but did want to wake him. She laid her next to his and stroked his head with her delicate hand.

" You have had such a hard life, but now you can relax. You can start a new life," Meg whispered

By the late afternoon, the sun was setting and Erik walked around. Meg rummaged through the papers that she had found a week ago. Pictures and other things that had the boy in them. She found a journal and saw Erik's parents' names mentioned. She found herself weeping at some parts and then she closed the journal. Meg looked at the pictures and saw happiness in the boys eyes in his face and almost could hear his laughter. Meg found herself ready to tell Erik that he has living family, that he should stay here and live a happy life. Meg got up and walked to the room and opened the door. Erik was once again on the balcony looking up at the stars.

" Erik," she said

Erik turned to her and she walked gracefully to him and wrapped her arm around his. Erik looked at her with a different look, it was a mix of worry and love. She reached up and kissed him on his cheek and Erik lifted her chin, there he kissed her. He came to his knees and wrapped his arms around her waist then laid his head on her stomach.

" Erik?" she questioned

" How does one live without knowing they were truly were wanted?" Erik whispered

" So, you know?" Meg asked

" I should have seen it before, but I was so scared to know that all of this was another dream," Erik whispered

Meg knelt down beside him and touched his face then kissed him.

" You are loved and have always been loved. My mother cared about you Erik, that is why you were saved. Now you must tell Madame Colville," she said, " We'll find her come."

They rose and both walked down the halls, the candles brightly shown, fending off the shadows. Erik looked at each shadow and walked with Meg being her guidance. Erik opened the door to the library and saw Madame Colville reading. She looked up and stood with hope.

" Erik your hand," she said

" I cut it," Erik said

She walked over to him setting her book down. Meg let go of Erik's arm and backed off. Erik looked at Meg as she encouraged him to state his business.

" What is it dear?" she asked him

Erik looked at his hand and then at the older woman.

" For many years I asked myself why was I cursed with such a repulsive face. I know now and I wish to accept my repulsive look and venture forth into society. For the last 27 years I have been alone and felt there was no one to call my family. My mother's disgust showed me that I was never loved and my father's absent just assured me that I was an outcast. I have forgotten my past until now and yet some mysterious force has brought me here. I have come here hardly know what it is that I am suppose to do, but I know," Erik said

" What is that Erik?" she asked

" It is to learn that I am no longer alone that I have someone that cares for me as family. I have an aunt that I knew when I was a child," Erik said

Madame Colville smiled and hugged Erik and he embraced the older woman. She kissed his cheek, she looked at Meg and smiled at her. Meg smiled back and walked over to them and Erik kissed Meg's head.

" Meg, then let me formally introduce to you my aunt Madame Anne Colville," Erik said

" Pleasure to meet you Madame," Meg said

Madame Colville smiled and looked at both of them.

" Come there is going to be a feast in celebration," Madame Colville said

Erik escorted both the women and asked Madame Colville, to call him by Erik and he would take Gustave as his middle name, to remember the childhood of hope he had. The two women chattered while Erik sat at the end of the table as the man of the house. Dinner was brought out and what a feast it was! Madame Colville asked the cooks to cook Erik's favorite and what was his favorite then remained to be his favorite. The finest French food France could offer and multicultural food from the East and South. Meg looked at Erik as happiness seemed to be served to him on a silver platter.

By the evening Erik sat in the library reading Monsieur Colville's old journals. He sipped on some hot coffee with a pastry on a saucer. He could almost hear the voices of the past as he read each detailed piece. Each paged made him feel a different emotion as he became familiar with his past and suddenly his past made him feel angry.

" More coffee?" Meg's voice asked

Erik looked up at her and smiled, she walked over to him and Erik pushed away from the table.

" No, I'm fine Mademoiselle," Erik replied

She sat down on his lap and wrapped her arms around him. He looked at her and kissed her on the lips and she leaned her head on his.

" What attracted you to me Mademoiselle?" he asked

" The mysterious man behind the mask," she whispered

" Here you have found him and what do you think?" Erik asked

" I believe he is even more mysterious then before and I wish to know him intimately," Meg replied

" Perhaps we already have," Erik replied

Erik kissed her deeply for the first time, deeper than then first kiss they shared in Paris. Meg stood up and grabbed Erik's hand and smiled at him.

" Come on my darling let's go to bed it's late," she said

Erik stood up and both walked to their room, Meg shut the door and lit a candle then changed into her flowing nightgown. Erik removed his ascot, vest and shirt, knowing he would not offend Meg. Erik looked at Meg as she turned down the bed and gazed at her.

" Thank you," Erik spoke

Meg looked up at him and said, " For what?"

" For being there for me, I have never been shown so much compassion in my life. I owe you everything," Erik said

Meg smiled and slid into bed and he joined her. She touched his exposed face and kissed him fully. She spoke to him and stroked his head to let him sleep with ease. She watched over him and then laid her head beside him.

" What kind of life have you known? I wish to know," she whispered


	7. Act of Suspicion

****

Candle7: Act of Suspicion

Day after day Erik would spend time with Madame Colville as she introduced him to Monsieur Colville's work. Erik found the magic in teaching children which were no different then him as a child. Erik sat down and they walked over to him and Erik looked at Madame Colville. She smiled and encouraged him to teach them, Erik lifted one of the young children on his lap. He looked at her and she smiled and Erik introduced himself. They each spoke and Erik laughed at the sounds of their little voices.

" You are their teach Erik, enlighten them with your knowledge," she said

Erik looked at the bright faces and nodded as they looked very eager to learn. She left him alone and tended to the old children.

Erik grew to love this job finding he no longer lived in the shadows. His joy extended outside his work. His skin became healthier and he became young at heart. Erik looked at Meg as she sat out in the gardens and he walked out. He held a rose and walked to her, then presented her the rose.

" Speak, I listen," Erik said

Meg turned and saw the red rose with the black ribbon tied to it. She smiled and took it then looked at him. He took her hands into his own, then kissed them. He kissed her as he placed a second rose in her hair.

" Erik your so different," she said

" Is there anything wrong?" Erik asked

" No, I see a major change," she replied

Erik kissed her cheek and Erik whispered sweet words in her ear.

" Marry me Little Giry," Erik whispered

Meg looked at him in a surprised manner and slightly gasped.

" You will be 18 soon, a perfect age," Erik said

Meg smiled and kissed him and said yes from her heart. Erik took her into his arms with a joyous smile..

" We will marry in Paris," Erik said, " Where we met….where it all began."

Meg smiled and nodded and entwined her fingers with his.

" Oh, what a day, what a month," Meg whispered

They were watched from the distances unaware of the presence that lurked beyond their gaze.

Erik and Meg made their way through the Château. Meg held Erik's hand as they walked to the parlor where Madame Colville was. They knocked on the door and she looked up.

" Erik, Meg is there anything the matter?" she asked

" Nothing is wrong, but please say you will come to Paris," Erik said

" Paris, why Paris?" She asked

" Meg and I are to be married, we wish to marry in the same church Meg's mother was married in," Erik said, " So, please say you will come."

Madame Colville looked at Erik and walked over to him. She took his and Meg's hands into hers and smiled. She kissed them both on their cheeks and nodded.

" Very well I will come," Madame Colville replied

Erik smiled and kissed her cheek and Meg did the same. She told him that she would arrange a carriage to go in a week, but she would follow after they left do to the work at the school. Erik agreed and Meg looked at Erik as he agreed.

When they were gone there was a shift in the atmosphere.

" Anne, dear Anne," the voice said

" They will leave in a carriage in a week. Erik and his bride will be off guard. You can take them then," she said

" You're very good in acting like you care for your nephew dear Anne. I'm surprise he trusted you so quickly," the voice said

" Hold your tongue Ellen. I am giving you what you desire. So, be off with you young sister. Erik and his bride will be yours, you may do as you please with them," she said

" Very well sister," the voice said

Her charms jingled as she ran off to vanish into the shadows. Madame Colville sighed and sat down.

Later, Meg washed her face and looked at Erik. Erik found himself away from the world as happiness fell upon him.

" She's hiding something Erik," Meg said

" Why do you say that?" Erik asked

" Her eyes fell away from yours," Meg said

Erik shook his head and turned around to face her. Erik walked off the balcony and took Meg into his arms then kissed her and she leaned back into his arms.

" I promise you no one will harm you," he said

She sighed and closed her eyes in his arms as he whispered soft words of comfort.

" I know," she said

Erik lifted her into his arms and she gasped slightly and he carried her. He laid her down and then leaned over her.

" Sweet beautiful Meg, your love is addictive," Erik said, " I must have more of such wonderful love."

Meg looked at him and touched his face and giggled as he kissed her down her arm.

" Your so sweet Erik," she said

Erik knelt down by her side and she looked at him. She turned to her side and stared at her fiancé, he would not let any harm come to her cause he loved her.

" I love you Meg," he whispered, " I will love you until the die I die."

" I love you too Erik, your love is perfect," she said

That night Erik and Meg slept with great comfort, there was no dreams to draw them away from each other nor hate to curse them. Erik opened his eyes just to make sure that he wasn't dreaming, that Meg laid beside him.

" Sweet Meg," he whispered, " I'll be here."


	8. Captured

****

Candle 8: Captured

1 week

Erik slipped their things into the carriage and Meg looked at Erik.

" What is it?" Erik asked

" I just have a bad feeling," Meg replied, " about leaving at this time of day."

Erik walked to her and took her into his arms and promised her that nothing would happen to them. Erik kissed Meg on her head, then helped her up.

" Here Erik, take this," Isabelle said

Erik turned to the servant girl and she handed him a basket of fresh baked bread, with cheese and wine. Erik smiled and thanked her and then climbed into the carriage. Meg undid her bonnet and sat it down on the bench across from her. Erik shut the carriage door, then joined Meg.

" We're getting married," Erik whispered, " a life time with you is all I need to be happy."

Meg smiled and kissed him, then laid her head on his shoulder. The carriage took off and started the half day trip to Paris from Château de Colville. Erik held Meg in his arms as he read a book he found in the library, Meg listened to his voice as he read each line with emotions. To her it sound like a play when Erik read a book, she closed her eyes as she pictured them lying in the fields reading to one another and laughing. She felt at ease and let happiness take its course. Erik soon fell asleep as they entered the thick forest. A coolness settled in the carriage and everything went dark like night. Erik opened his eyes feeling the chill touch his face.

The carriage stopped and Erik felt as though something did not add up. Meg stirred and opened her eyes and Erik silenced her before she said something. Erik pulled from underneath the bench a box which held two silver pistols with a silver skull on each. His blade, which he discovered in his uncle's study, was the exact replica of his own skull blade. Erik lifted the shade a little then handed Meg one pistol.

" Use it if necessary," Erik whispered, " What ever you do, do not set foot on these grounds."

Meg nodded and Erik slipped the second pistol in his holster and sheathed the blade. Erik opened the carriage door and looked up, he climbed up to where the coachman was and found he was missing. A black tip dagger was in the place he sat, Erik pulled it and looked at the blade.

" Gypsies," Erik thought

He looked around and waited for their attack, but they did not make one. Erik got the horse moving again and then he looked ahead. Lanterns dangled in midair and the air around them became thick with fog. Erik continued and warned Meg with a silent call and no longer heeded the silence. Erik forced the horse to make haste and they flew down the pathway.

" Why have they come it is early?" Erik thought, " They travel."

Suddenly, flames emerged from the ground and the horse reared. Erik cut the reigns and hopped onto the horse. He opened the carriage door and pulled Meg out and away they went jumping through the flames. Meg hung onto Erik with all her strength and watched as the carriage burned.

" Erik what's going on?" she asked

" Gypsies," Erik replied, " they know we're here."

Erik heard the sound of an arrow flying and Erik changed his direction. Arrows flew and Erik felt one pierce his shoulder. He growled and continued and Meg looked seeing lanterns appearing.

" Erik, their coming," she cried

Erik slapped the horse with his hand and the arrow rode in his shoulder still. He felt blood taste his flesh as another struck him in the leg. Erik pulled his blade and struck at what came at them. Meg felt tears stream down her face as Erik defended them.

Suddenly, they were lassoed around their waist, Erik cut the ropes and continued. As they rode with fast pace, a rope laid on the ground and Erik rode towards it. As he crossed it; it came up and tripped the horse. Erik and Meg hit the ground and a net came up and caught them. Erik started cutting the rope when he saw someone walk out. The sounds of bells followed their steps and Erik watched as the lanterns followed.

" Well, look what we have caught?" a young woman's voice rang

" What do we do with them?" a deep voice asked

Meg clung to Erik as he stared at the shadow of a woman.

" Who are you?" he questioned

" I am Ellen," she said, " the queen of this clan."

She drew a sword and cut them down and then grabbed a lantern. She walked over to them and smiled.

" Hello Erik," she said

" Do I know you," Erik hissed

" You know me quite well," she said, " You were 8 when you were bought from a client and well it seems your face hasn't changed a bit."

Erik narrowed his eyes at the woman with great hate. Meg wrapped her arm around Erik as the woman approached him. She pulled the arrows from his shoulder and leg. He hissed in pain and the woman hit Erik with the hilt of her sword. Erik fell unconscious and Meg stood up.

" What do you want with us?" she questioned

" What I want with you two…nothing," she said

" Then let us go!" she shouted

The woman looked at her and slapped Meg across the face. She turned on her heals and looked at her companion.

" Take them to camp now," she said

The behemoth of a man lifted them both up and carried them off.

" What are we going to do with them Ellen?" he asked

" Make money of one, the other will be a slave," she said

Ellen's wavy black and silver hair danced in the cool breeze. She had Erik tied and Meg tied to a center post in the camp.

" Listen all you bums, these two captives are not to be touched," Ellen announced

Meg listened in a drowsy manner and looked behind her.

" Erik," she whispered, " answer me Erik."

Several of the young girls marched in at the end of Ellen's message.

" Lorraine, there's two captives," a young gypsy girl said

" Who are they?" the girl asked

" That strange man with his disfigured face and the girl too," the young gypsy girl chirped

They pushed through and both looked at Meg and Erik.

" Idiots," she said

" You better listen to Ellen," the behemoth man said

" Goliath, your such a coward," she said

Lorraine waited for Ellen to leave sight and she patted Goliath on his large arm. She walked off and tied her hair back, then washed up.

After an hour Erik opened his eyes feeling a wine like smell. He looked up and saw the young gypsy girl.

" Not you again," Erik mumbled

" What do you mean not me again? Why I aughtknock you back out," she hissed

Erik felt his wrist burning from struggling to get free. She knelt down and looked at his shoulder where the arrow struck him.

" Seems to me Ellen's arrows are more than her usual arrows," Lorraine replied

Erik looked at the dried up blood on his white shirt.

" It's only a flesh wound," Erik replied

Lorraine looked at him and tended to his shoulder wound as quickly as she could. She heard the lookouts coming and vanished into the escaping shadows. Meg remained a sleep and Erik looked at the stars.

" Perhaps fate has brought me back to my past," he thought

Erik closed his eyes and let his mind fall away from reality as he slept.

" Erik, wake up," a voice said

Erik opened his eyes and felt a softness under his head. He looked about finding himself in a white room. The walls freshly painted, the bed covers white.

" Why do you look around Erik?" a voice said, " It's just as it was before."

Erik pushed the covers back and walked to the woman that stood staring out. Erik stopped and she turned around and smiled softly at him, her white gown glittered with silver stars. Her hair decorated with silver stars and her earrings dangled with stars.

" Christine," he whispered

She walked to him and took his hands and kissed him on the lips.

" You're here with me now," she said, " tell me Erik what were you dreaming…it certainly did not seem pleasant?"

" Christine, what are you doing here?" Erik questioned, " I let you go that night."

Christine laughed and kissed his cheek.

" Don't be silly Erik, I stayed with you," Christine said

" No," Erik whispered

Christine looked at him and touched his face and she slipped his half face mask on. She dabbed his face with makeup to cover his deformity, she looked at him then kissed him.

" What is on your mind Erik?" Christine asked

" How can you look at me? How can you lie to my face?" Erik whispered, " This is all a dream."

He brushed past her and opened the door to reveal a dark hall. Christine grabbed his hand and he turned around to her.

" Erik, I truly love you. Why must you run from love?" Christine whispered, " Why?"

" It's a dream," Erik said, " A dream…I am getting married and your not in my life."

Erik walked through the door and suddenly everything became black.

" Erik, Erik, wake up," Meg's voice called

Erik opened his eyes and looked around, finding they had been moved. Erik looked about and then noticed their legs were shackled. Meg leaned over to him and kissed him. He looked at her and kissed her back.

" What will happen to us?" Meg questioned

" I don't know…we must wait," Erik whispered

They both fell asleep close to each other unsure what may happen.


	9. Answers to Disappearance

****

Candle 9: Answers to Disappearance

Erik opened his eyes the next morning to sharp jab to the side. He looked up and saw Ellen poking him with her sheathed sword.

" What do you want hag?" he hissed

" Hag? Get up you ungrateful piece of horse manure," she ordered

" When I feel like it," Erik replied back

He turned over on his side and looked at Meg as she slept. He kissed her on her head and gently rubbed her cheek with his own. Ellen grabbed Erik by his chained hands and dragged him. He causally just sat there as Ellen dragged him along, the other gypsies watched and he gave slight salute. Lorraine and two of the other older girls watched.

" He made her mad," one said

" I hardly think so," Lorraine replied

Ellen pushed him in another tent once she got him on his feet. He stood there and Erik looked at Ellen.

" Must you push so early?" Erik questioned

Ellen looked at him and slapped him across his suave face. He only smirked and turned his head back to her.

" You don't deserve freedom Erik, you never did," she hissed, " You murder without thought."

" I defend myself," Erik said, " I have always done that."

Erik's eyes burned like fire as he stared at the woman who accused him of being a murderer.

" You killed my dearest uncle," she hissed

" I don't care, if he was a gypsies he deserved it," Erik replied, " and so do all the others. You chain people, rob them, and mock them if their different. It is you who has the problem and it is you who has the disfigurement."

Ellen pulled out a lasso and slipped it around his neck and pulled it tight. Erik stood there, though he was being choked.

" I should hang you just as you hung my uncle," she said

" You hang me and you don't make money," Erik said, " but know this I will hang you all."

She pulled the lasso and Erik gasped and she pulled him down. She stepped on his head and looked down at him.

" You pathetic little creature, growing old and still unaware of the world around you. That woman doesn't love you, no one here loves you, no one ever cared about you. You're a creature that everyone wishes to destroy. Why else do you think sister sold you to the gypsies? She doesn't want you she wants you dead because she was completely jealous of you. You're the little jewel in her dead husband's eyes and she was a rock. Once she found you, she would find us and once more you belong to us," Ellen said

Erik knew it was to good to be true, a woman who cared about him so deeply. She wanted him dead or out of her sight. Erik narrowed his eyes in hate and struggled to get his chains off. Ellen laughed as she watched Erik become angry and she kicked him in the stomach.

" You are only made for the circus Erik," she said, " and your little woman will remain our slave."

" Leave Meg out of this!" Erik shouted, " she has nothing to do with your little pawns!"

Ellen knelt down and pulled Erik's head up by his hair.

" I almost felt sorry for you Erik when you first came here as a child. You would always be a freak and an outcast. Your escape was an accident, but now it won't happen again," Ellen said

Meg opened her eyes and looked around suddenly. She sat up and found the dampness of the forest circle around her. She saw Erik was gone and there were tracks in the dirt.

" Erik," she called

Some of the gypsies sighed as they heard Meg calling for Erik. Lorraine and two of the other young girls shook their heads. The men put together a cage and set a lock on it.

" What is that for?" one of the girl's asked

" It's for that monster," one man replied

" He's not a monster," Lorraine snapped, " he's a man…just different."

The men looked at her and laughed, " Sure he isn't."

Lorraine sighed and folded her arms and then walked off. She entered the tent where Meg was and Meg looked over.

" Why have you done this? Where's Erik?" Meg questioned

" You civil women and your mouths…they never stop running," Lorraine sighed

Lorraine pulled a hair pin out her hair and picked the locks on Meg's chairs and shackles. Meg rubbed her wrist and looked at the gypsy girl with slight confusion.

" Why are you helping me?" Meg asked

" Because their going to put him in a cage and you'll never see him again," Lorraine said, " and if you follow my lead I can help you save him before."

Lorraine walked with Meg and Goliath looked over.

" Hey, what do you think your doing with the prisoner?" he questioned

" I'm showing her the ropes, she wants to become one of us," Lorraine said, " Don't you?"

" Yes, of course…it's been a dream of mine to become a gypsy," Meg said

Goliath looked at Lorraine and she smiled, then pushed Meg forward. Lorraine took Meg into the forest and came to a tent away from the camp.

" Dress in these," Lorraine said

" Are you kidding?" Meg asked

" If you want to be safe, then do it," she said

Meg sighed and dressed in the clothing quickly. Lorraine undid Meg's hair and let it just hang lose. Meg sat down on the pillows and looked at Lorraine.

" Who is Ellen?" she asked

" The real leader of the gypsies, she use to be a real wealthy woman. Her father actually married a gypsy….the last name was Bagot. Her older sister didn't approve of the gypsy blood and Ellen only wanted to be free. So, Ellen and her mother ran away to join the band of gypsies. She kept in touch with her sister who owns part of these lands. Madame Colville," Lorraine said

" What!" Meg exclaimed, " The Madame Colville!"

" Yes, Anne," Lorraine said, " In fact Madame Colville was the one who sold Erik to Ellen 27 years ago. My mother and father were there that night to make sure Madame Colville was not lying. My mother is the one who took care of Erik while he in the circus."

Lorraine sat down and slipped her bracelets on and turned to Meg. Meg was trying to put two and two together.

" Why? Why would that woman do such a thing to Erik?" Meg questioned

" All for glory," Lorraine said, " All for jealousy."

Erik laid battered on the ground, his face cut up and his body ached. He had no power without his hands and could not get the chains undone. If they were ropes, he would have already killed Ellen. Erik was lifted and tossed into the cage, he looked at those who stared.

" I won't let this happen," he thought, " not again."

He sat up and then was hit in the face by a club and the gypsies laughed.

" Gentlemen we can't be so cruel to our main attraction…who will pay money to a beat up piece of property," Ellen said

She looked at Erik and he narrowed his eyes out of spite.

" You were once a beautiful woman Ellen….I can see now that time was not to kind to you….you old hag," Erik spat

" Well, it certainly hasn't been good to you either. Your deformity wilts with time. Your baldness is becoming more noticeable Erik…no wonder you wore a wig," she said

Erik looked at her and spat and as he did blood flew with his spit. It landed on her skirt and Erik smirked at her. She narrowed her eyes and hissed at him and Erik laughed.

" What are you going to do…cast one of your spells on me?" Erik mocked

" Death to you Erik," she said

Lorraine looked at Meg and tossed her two daggers.

" Once you get Erik free he will need one," Lorraine said, " Ellen's followers won't follow her if we get Goliath."

" Your going to over throw her?" Meg questioned

" Is it that obvious? Ellen's getting old…they need a young leader," Lorraine said, " If you help me over throw her, Erik's freedom is assured."

Meg sighed and nodded and the two girls walked into the woods.

" She wants revenge for her dear uncle, whom Erik killed that night in Paris…from what I'm told he was helped by a ballerina from the Opera Populaire," Lorraine said

" My mother," Meg said

" No, offense, but why didn't he marry your mother?" Lorraine asked

" Because my mother's marriage was already arranged before her birth," Meg replied, " It was a tradition in my mother's family and obviously my father's. She did love Erik, but not as much as she loved my father…Erik enchanted her with his music, his very essence poisoned her mind with love. As, he had done mine since I was young…perhaps that is why we have found each other."

They came to the center and Meg saw Erik in the cage.

" Erik!" she shouted

Everyone turned and Ellen smiled. She walked over and grabbed Meg by her wrist. She threw Meg down and Erik reacted like a wild beast.

" Leave her alone!" Erik growled

" Erik, Erik, this woman has become your weakness," Ellen laughed

Erik stared at Meg and Meg looked up at Erik.

"Li conserverò se lo fido di," Meg said (I will save you, trust me)

Erik nodded and his hands slid down the bars. Ellen grabbed Meg by her hair and threw her back.

" You will not speak to this woman Erik, she is no longer you concern…this whore will become someone else's problem," Ellen said

" Let me take her," Lorraine said

Ellen looked at Lorraine and smiled.

" Of course my second, she will be your servant," Ellen said, " Tonight gentlemen and ladies we travel….to Paris!"

Cheers were heard all around and Erik looked at Meg.

" Se li fido!" Erik shouted (I trust you)


	10. Paris Break Out

****

Candle 10: Paris Break Out

Erik looked Meg as she rode behind the wagon. She looked as though she was serious in not saying one word to him. He knew something was going on, it was in her eyes. Lorraine looked at Meg and nudged her in the side and Meg nodded. She trotted to the side of the wagon and slipped something between the wheel, then fell back. Lorraine looked at Erik and told him to push away. He looked at her and she nodded, then with force she pulled something which caught the wheel. The wheel stopped turning and Erik felt a tilt to the wagon. The other wheels continued to turn, but then as Lorraine kept her hold; she broke the wheel. The wagon tipped and Erik tumbled to the fallen side with things falling with him.

" Damn it," he cursed loudly

Ellen and three other gypsies came to the tipped over wagon and she ordered everyone to get what was in there out. Lorraine looked at Meg and nodded and she went towards the wagon and Ellen grabbed her by her arm.

" Everyone but you," she hissed

" Ellen, I told her to help," Lorraine said

" You should know better than to send Erik's whore to help," Ellen barked

" She was doing as she was ordered," Lorraine said

Erik was pulled from the wagon, with a few bumps and scratches. He sat down and looked at Lorraine and Meg.

" Rest here," Ellen called

They stopped and Meg looked at Erik as he sat down. He was tended to by another gypsy girl and Lorraine handed Meg a dagger. Lorraine walked over to the cage and loosen the locks so it would be easier for Erik to escape. There was rope enough to hang two men if Erik was caught. Erik looked at Lorraine as she told him in secret of what the plan would be.

" Do not betray me," Erik said

" I won't," Lorraine said

The wheel was fixed and Erik climbed up onto the wagon and shoved into it. Lorraine climbed onto her horse and looked at Meg.

" Tonight," Lorraine said to Meg

They traveled into Paris announcing their arrival and the people looked at them. Ellen looked at the covered wagon and knocked on it.

" This is your devil right here…come tonight and you shall see him in the flesh," Ellen announced.

Erik worked with the chains and beat against the wall. Meg got down off a horse and Lorraine pushed back the canvas flap. She undid Erik's arms just as instructed and looked at Erik.

" Tonight you will be free," she said

Erik looked at her and turned away and Lorraine looked at him.

" How can I trust the word of a gypsy?" Erik spat

" Because your woman has," Lorraine said, " she knows about your past and I am giving you your freedom. I ask though for one thing, that you help me over throw Ellen."

" I'd kill her with my own hands," Erik hissed, " she and Madame Colville."

Lorraine got out and looked at Meg and she walked off to speak with Goliath.

" He's not bright at all," Lorraine said, " though he is very strong."

Lorraine walked to him and he was putting up the tents. Lorraine entered and looked at him. Meg walked to the cover wagon and slipped into it. Erik turned and looked at her and she smiled. She knelt down beside him and wrapped her around him, there were tears in her eyes.

" We are in Paris Erik," she whispered, " and tonight we will marry."

She kissed him with great anxiousness and then looked at him. She touched his face and Erik embraced her.

" It was a night like this when your mother saved me," Erik whispered

" Shh, we will not let anyone hurt you," Meg said

Erik looked deep into her eyes and found what he was looking for, her trust was there. He saw the hope in her eyes of them becoming husband and wife and living a life of peace for once.

" She was wrong, there is nothing, but trust," Erik whispered

Erik kissed her with such passion and one that seemed like minuets before they broke from the long kiss.

" I'll be here to help you," Meg said

Erik kissed her and then let her, she looked at him with a smile.

" Meg quick," Lorraine said

Meg jumped out and Erik leaned back as he held a dagger which was in Meg's waist band. Erik picked the lock of the shackles and released his feet for the time he was alone.

" Tonight, I am free," Erik laughed

Meg walked around Paris and came to the Opera Populaire, the desolate opera house howled out for attention. She walked up the stairs and pushed opened the doors and a cool breeze blew out the ash of the burnt building. She entered and looked at the grand stairwell, that once shined and welcomed everyone who entered.

" Oh, Opera Populaire," she whispered

She walked through it and then stopped and knelt down seeing something. She lifted it up and saw a beautiful ring.

" It's beautiful," she thought

Meg slipped it on and then looked up the stairwell. She turned and walked out back into the sunlight and walked on to see her mother.

" Meg," her mother said, " Oh, my dear."

Madame Giry hugged Meg tightly and kissed her head. She looked at what she was wearing.

" Erik's been captured by the gypsies," Meg said, " I'm just playing along so I can help."

" It's to dangerous Meg," Madame Giry replied

" I can do this," Meg said, " Please understand I'm saving Erik."

They had tea and Meg went off and promised her mother that she would be alright. She left and returned and entered the tent where Erik would be.

She heard whips crack and she heard the endless groans of the victim.

" What do you think your doing!" Meg shouted

Ellen looked at Meg and walked over to her.

" Didn't I tell you, you are no longer his concern," Ellen said pushing Meg

" Get your hands off me you witch," Meg hissed

Meg pushed Ellen and ran to the open door and grabbed the man's hand.

" Let go you whore!" the man shouted

The man slapped Meg across the face and she fell back hitting the bars.

" Meg," Erik said

" Shut up monster!" the man ordered

Erik's eyes turned to the man and they showed flames burning in them. The man pulled down his hand and Erik blocked his face. The whip wrapped around Erik's arm and he pulled it down.

" How dare you hit a woman…my woman," Erik hissed

" Shut up!" the man shouted

Ellen looked at Erik and walked off and Erik pulled a dagger from his sleeve. He cut the rope and the man fell back. Erik breathed deep and knelt down next to Meg.

" Open your eyes," Erik whispered

" Erik," she moaned

Erik lifted her up and walked out the opened door. He pushed the flap back and looked around. Ellen stood before him and he narrowed his eyes flames still burning in them.

" You are a foolish man Erik," she said, " Very foolish."

Erik set Meg to the side and looked at Ellen.

" You are not even a man, but a creature," Ellen said, " If I had not come you would be to proud to step outside."

" Shut up!" Erik shouted, " I am who I am because of my mother!"

" Yes, of course it is the woman who is weakest," Ellen said

" I am not a freak," Erik said

Ellen looked at him and slapped him across the face.

" Dearest nephew, you are so mislead," she said

Erik slapped her hand away from his face. Lorraine looked from the distance and drew her dagger.

" Stupid idiot," she muttered

Erik drew the dagger and made a swipe at her. She jumped back and Erik smiled with ideas. He came at her tripped her knowing her next move, she hissed at him and swung. Erik pushed her towards the tent and slashed at her.

" Erik," Lorraine said, " be careful."

Erik didn't hear Lorraine's warning and continued to move her towards the cage. He reached for the rope and Ellen pulled a dagger and stabbed his hand. Erik let out a painful cry. She kicked Erik in the ribs and he heard several of his ribs break. His arm fell limp from the fall.

" For the suppose Phantom of the Opera, you have become weak," she said, " today I finish you."

Erik grabbed the rope and winced in pain as his hand bled and his shoulder dislocated.

" Damn," he thought

She came towards him and kicked him in his ribs and he shouted in pain. She grabbed him by his hair and looked at him.

" Death to you Erik," she whispered

Ellen thrust the dagger towards his chest, when an arrow hit her dagger. She looked over and saw Goliath and Lorraine standing there.

" Traitor!" Ellen shouted

" Leave him alone," Lorraine said, " Your reign is over, you old hag."

She pulled an arrow and released it nailing Ellen in her shoulder. Ellen hissed and tossed her dagger. Erik kicked her in the stomach and stood up and she looked at him.

" You devil's child," she hissed

" If I am the devil's child then you surely are the devil in disgust," Erik said

Lorraine threw her set of daggers at Ellen and killed her instantly. Erik breathed deep and fell to the ground.

" Erik!" Lorraine cried

She knelt down beside him and Erik looked at her.

" What has made you so weak?" she asked

Erik looked at his side and pulled a stake from his side. He closed his eyes and Lorraine looked at him.

" Erik, Erik!" she cried

Goliath went off to search for a doctor and Lorraine touched his face. She looked at him and she leaned forward and kissed Erik on the lips.

" Why couldn't you have been mine?" she whispered

Hours later Erik opened his eyes and found himself laying on a soft bed. He was covered up to his neck with a sheet. Meg laid sleeping beside him and he kissed her head.

" What has happened to me?" Erik thought, " Where do I go now?"


	11. Truth by Death

****

Candle 11: Truth by Death

Erik and Meg stood before the alter and were married. Erik's new life began with everything about his past behind him.

" Today I am reborn," Erik whispered

Meg looked at Erik as she touched his face and kissed him on the lips.

" Erik, we can be happy together now," she said

" Yes," Erik replied, " true happiness."

Erik looked out and Meg rubbed his shoulders, then reached up and turned his head.

" It's our night tonight," Meg whispered

Erik turned to her and smiled for the first time from his heart. He kissed her and their wedding night began full with passion and love.

1 year later

Erik stood at the Château doorway, he looked at the carriage and nodded. He opened the door and dust came from the empty house. Erik entered and looked around seeing the place had been abandoned. Everything was covered and Erik looked at the empty walls. He walked around seeing the empty walls covered in darkness, howling for attention. Erik ran his hand across the wala and closed his eyes as he remembered how beautiful the Château was. He stopped at the library and saw the books and he walked in seeing someone sitting at the desk.

" Excuse me," Erik said

They looked up and then rose silently, Erik walked in and saw it was a woman. She was dressed in men's clothing and her hair was pulled back into a bun. Erik breathed deep as he came closer.

" Who are you?" she asked

" Erik," he replied

" Erik, oh my goodness it's you," the woman said

She approached him and saw that this woman was Madame Colville. He backed away from her about to draw his blade.

" You," he hissed

" You never wrote back to me, its been a year. I have waited to hear from you. I sat here waiting for you," she said

" Your mad," Erik hissed

Madame Colville walked towards him and touched his face. She smiled with tears in her eyes and removed the mask.

" That sweet face as not changed a bit," she said, " did you marry that girl?"

" Yes," Erik said

She smiled and touched his face ever so delicately and Erik grabbed her hand. He pushed it off and backed away.

" Why did you do it?" Erik questioned, " Why were you jealous of me?"

" Oh, is that what you came for?" she asked

" Why else?" he questioned

" I did it cause you were just not normal, that my husband loved you more than he loved me. My sister needed something to draw the crowd so I gave her you. Oh, Erik you are never going to be anyone with a face as ugly as yours. You belong in that freak show," Madame said

" That's not true, I have lived my whole life in fear and now I will not," Erik growled, " and for you Madame are no longer apart of it."

" You can't do anything about me," she laughed

Erik pulled a silver pistol out and smirked.

" I can't, but this can," he said

" Foolish little disfigured man," she said

Erik showed no hesitation and fired one shot at her and shot another one at her. She fell to her knees and looked at it. Erik stepped on her head and she looked at him.

" Tell me Aunt, should I let you live or hang," Erik said pulling a Punjab lasso at, " My specialties ask Joseph Buquet."

Erik laughed and the devil was in his voice and Madame Colville feared.

" Please," she cried

" Erik," a voice said

Erik turn around and saw three figures standing in the door way.

" She's on our land, no more blood," the young woman said

" Lorraine this is my fight," Erik hissed

" If you kill her then you have not changed at all, you have failed in your duties to your wife," Lorraine said

Erik looked at her and kicked her and then walked pass Lorraine.

" Make her suffer, I don't want anything to do with her," Erik said

Lorraine nodded and she watched Erik walk out into the brightness of the sun and vanish forever from her life. She never saw Erik again, yet she remembered Erik in how he saved her from and the determination he had to survive.

THE END


End file.
